


Monster Hunter: Whore

by Somburliss



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somburliss/pseuds/Somburliss
Summary: A new hunter arrives in Astera but she can't pull her weight. Fortunately the village has other uses for her, as they do for all the female hunters who inevitably fail.





	1. Welcome to Astera!

You raise your hand to shield your eyes from the sun, not accustomed to the tropical climate. Your snow-pale skin and waistlong blonde hair stand as testament to that fact. Still, you have no doubt that your skin will stand impervious to the sun’s rays, refusing to tan or burn just as it has your whole life. Your impossibly light skin tone has gotten you quite a lot of unwanted attention, and it’s unlikely that this sunny tropical land will be any different.

You stand clad in a tanned leather top, shaped like a tube top that exposes both your entire midriff and as much of your cleavage as possible while keeping your nipples concealed. Usually. Your crotch is covered by a short skirt of the same material, barely covering the bottom of your ass but showing maximum leg. Your figure draws a ton of attention to your state of dress, your enormous breasts threatening to bounce out of your top with every step. Walking or sitting the wrong way can cause the skimpy skirt to slide up to your waist, the inadequate material unable to hide the hump of your generous but tight bubble butt. Some hunters would be bothered by walking around like this, but not you. You had this armor crafted in the old world from the hide of a vicious beast, and you know it to be beneficial to your hunting skills. You’re not concerned with appearances. You’re far too mature and serious to be bothered by something trivial like that. People can think what they want, but you know you’re dressed optimally for the hunt.

“And here we are! This is Astera. Pretty impressive, huh? It must be comforting to be somewhere with so many big, strong men around to protect you from the scary monsters,” Zack mocks.

Field Team Leader Zack. He’s been your escort since you arrived at the New World. Admittedly, your arrival didn’t go quite as planned. If not for Zack’s rescue, you and your new handler, Liz, would’ve been monster food by now. And as long as you’re keeping up the admissions, your pussy is wet just being around this musclehead of a man, especially considering he’s basically your knight in shining armor. Too bad he’s such a douchebag. Either way, your body’s weakness to strong, protective men will have to get in line, because you’re a strong woman who can fend for herself. You were just caught without a weapon, that’s all.

“Wow, this place is amazing! I knew there was an operation put together out here, but I wasn’t expecting anything like this! Also the strong men are cool too. Not that I’m interested or anything. I’m only married to my research, hehe.” Well, Liz sure knows how to shrug off an insult. Or maybe she doesn’t realize she was insulted.

“No biggie. Marriage and lust are polar opposites anyway. Come on, I’ll show you around.” Zack proceeds to give you and Liz a tour of Astera.

“This is the Canteen. You can eat meals here before going on a hunt, and you’ll probably appreciate the strength it gives to your otherwise frail girl muscles.”

“Mhm,” you reply.

“This is the Workshop. Though I hope you’ll just waltz around in that slutty number you’re already wearing, you can make use of the Smithy’s skills to-”

“Craft or upgrade weapons and armor. Yup,” you interrupt.

“*ahem* And HERE’S the provisioner. He can sell you-”

“Basic supplies for use on my hunt. Yes, I know all of this already. I’m not a fledgling hunter. I’ve been at this for a while.”

“Well, aren’t you just a little miss know-it-all. If you really want to see something you’ve never seen before, follow me.” Liz tags along enthusiastically, her inquisitive interest piqued. However, you’re pretty sure she’s not expecting anything like what you find.

“This is the Lounge,” Zack says, pausing to let you both take in the sight. In front of you is one of the most tasteless sights you’ve ever seen. It’s a very large building, probably the largest in all of Astera. Raised platforms dot the interior, some with poles running up to the ceiling. Every platform has a woman dancing in revealing lingerie, swimsuits, or nothing at all. Well, not EVERY platform. A quick deduction suggests that the empty platforms would be worked by the girls who are currently working some men’s laps instead. A couple of the dancers seem to be into it, but most look embarrassed or downright humiliated. As they should be. You’d never be caught dead doing something so disgraceful. And the girls having sex are, of course, moaning like the sluts that they probably are. The entire sight is brought together by a band playing in the back, providing a soundtrack that oozes with sex and shadiness.

Zack continues, “Us men are hard at work, hunting monsters, researching them, maintaining the base… the list of our duties goes on.” From what you observed, women are also doing all of these things. “But we have certain needs, and fulfilling those needs keeps us in top condition and ready to protect our fragile women.”

“Okay, so you have a bunch of whores in your village. Congratulations. You certainly showed me something I’ve never seen before. Can we go now?” you ask irritably.

“Not so fast, huntress,” he replies.

“Don’t call me a huntress. I’m a hunter, just like you and the other men.”

“ _Not so fast, huntress,_ ” he repeats. “These aren’t just whores who do nothing but dance and fuck. Instead, all the women in Astera work shifts. They’re all required to work in the lounge for three hours every day. Or at least, the hot ones are. During that time, they can be rented for some action once every hour, and the price goes up with their productivity. It keeps them motivated to keep that price high enough that nobody can afford them.”

You and Liz stare at each other, dumbfounded. “E-Even us?” she asks. “I don’t know if I have the mental fortitude for an experience like that. Nobody’s even seen me in my underwear before…”

Zack crosses his arms. “Fortunately for you two, huntresses and their handlers are exempt from these responsibilities.” You both breathe a sigh of relief. “…Assuming they’re competent.”

“Huh?” you ask in unison with Liz.

“Go out and kill or capture large monsters, and you’re good. But every time you have to get your ass carted back to camp, you and your handler both have to work a shift in the Lounge. But you’re not a _fledgling hunter_ so that shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

“You’re right, it won’t. I don’t get carted back to camp. Nobody in this village gets the right to see my naked body, much less touch it. _Nobody._ I’m here to hunt monsters, not get used like a sex toy.”

“Cool. I look forward to _never_ seeing your tits, then,” Zack replies. He quickly snags the top of your armor with his finger, the slight force proving to be enough to tug your top down and reveal your bare tits to him in all their glory. You cover up with one arm and throw a slap at him with the other, but he easily catches you with his bigger, stronger hand. Pussy moistening once again at his superior strength, you let that one slide and pull your top back into place. “Let’s get you over to the Commander so he can give you your first assignment to fail.”


	2. Your First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn receives her first assignment from the Commander. She is to take down a Great Jagras.

“Welcome to Astera, Katelyn,” the Commander greets you. “So you’re one of the newly arrived huntresses.”

“Just call me a hunter. No need for the female version,” you reply. Geez, what’s with these people? Is it really so important that you’re a female hunter? Well, given the “Lounge” they just introduced you to, probably. This whole village seems to have a misogynistic culture, but it’s nothing you can’t overcome with your skill and determination. They’ll come to respect you in time.

“You’re certainly one of the more renowned huntresses that Astera has ever received. You come highly recommended from the Old World. That being said, you’re still a huntress, and no huntress has accomplished anything in Astera outside of the Lounge.”

“I plan to change that,” you state bluntly.

“Yes, every huntress does. Fortunately, all of our important operations are being handled by capable hunters, so I won’t have to take a risk on you. Still, it would be a waste to have such an accomplished huntress do nothing. Why don’t you hunt the Great Jagras out in the Ancient Forest? It would be a pain if it got in the way of our real hunters, and even you should be able to handle it.” With that, he waves you off and begins tending to other matters.

“Wow, he was kind of rude, wasn’t he?” Liz says, still within earshot of the Commander. “NO huntresses have accomplished anything? That can’t be true! Either way, we’ll show him. A Great Jagras will be a piece of cake!”

“You’re right, we’ll easily prove him wrong,” you reply. “We’ve leaving immediately. A small fry monster like that doesn’t stand a chance.”


	3. Hunt: Great Jagras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn hunts a Great Jagras.

You stand on a rock ledge, looking down at your quarry. The Great Jagras isn’t exactly difficult to track. It’s a noisy monster that devours aptonoth in plain sight. Equipped with your trusty sword and shield, along with your flexible leather armor for high mobility, there’s no way you’ll lose to such a monster.

You jump down from the ledge, delivering a devastating helmsplitter to the Jagras! …Or rather, the ground directly next to the Jagras. It was an intimidation tactic. It seems to have worked, as the monster lurches away from you, then roars. You cover your ears at the loud sound, giving the monster just enough of an opening to move forward and claw at you. Ngh, just a scratch, nothing major.

You gain control of the battle after that, able to predict the monster’s movements without much issue. It habitually lunges forward a bit before attacking, allowing you to dodge towards it and get clean hits in against its tail. At this rate, you’ll be able to sever it in no time. The monster must sense this too, as it turns to flee from your impressive combat prowess. Hmph. Typical cowardly monster.

You give chase, but temporarily lose track of it through some trees. When it comes back into sight, it has just finished consuming another aptonoth. Its stomach is bloated immensely after eating a monster nearly as big as itself. It may plan to regain strength like that, but being so heavy will undoubtedly make it slower. You decide to take the opportunity for some extra damage on its tail, but right before your swing, it whirls around to face you just as quickly as ever. Crap.

Fortunately, you’re equipped with a shield just for this situation, so you raise it to block whatever attack the Jagras may have stored. It balloons its front pouch up even further, now looming over you and your – now seeming rather small – shield. Just as quickly as you regret blocking, the monster brings its full weight down on you, knocking you to the floor regardless of your meager buckler. You struggle beneath the monster but you’re unable to get free. Not content to just pin you, it then begins lifting off of you slightly, only to drop its stomach down on you again full force. Kuh…! With the wind knocked out of you, all you can do is lay there and feebly try to crawl away as the Jagras repeats its motion over and over. Somewhere between the 7th and 8th attack, your vision goes black.


	4. Field Team Leader's Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn serves her time in the Lounge, giving Field Team Leader Zack an opportunity to spend some quality time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter.

After being rescued, you’ve been brought to Astera’s wonderful Lounge to pay your dues for failing. Management has chosen a black microbikini for you to wear as you throw your dignity out the window. The solid black color contrasts well with your extremely light skin tone, something which you doubt is an accident.

Holding both hands behind your head, you swing your hips back and forth provocatively as you slowly drop to a crouching position. With your knees apart, you’re made sharply aware of how wet you are beneath your skimpy microbikini. And with how close the crowd is standing, they’re just as aware as you are. Your juices are dripping out around the completely soaked garment, leaving nobody to wonder how aroused you are right now. Your mind still knows that you’re a powerful hunter who’s above this, but your body seems to have adopted your role quite eagerly. You didn’t come to Astera to be reduced to eye candy like a girl who can’t fend for herself, but at the moment that’s exactly what you are.

You pop back up to a standing position, causing your pale globes to bounce so drastically that they free themselves from your bikini top, the tiny elastic piece of fabric snapping up to your neck. The crowd cheers and offers an assortment of _flattering_ nicknames, but you just roll your eyes and pull your bikini top back into place. It’s not the last time today that you’ll be doing so.

On the platform next to you stands your handler, Liz. She’s been dressed in a yellow sling bikini, though her face has been dyed a permanent shade of red since she got here. You can’t really blame her. This is embarrassing beyond measure. The sling bikini was obviously a bad choice as the straps are too thin to conceal her areolae. She said when she came to Astera, nobody had even seen her in her underwear. Well, now a whole crowd of these jackasses have seen nearly every inch of her body. And it’s a well-endowed body too, more than you expected given her modest clothing. Though her rack isn’t as big as yours, it has plenty of volume, and her flared hips hold an ass just as impressive as your own. And both are emphasized as the tight sling forces her into an arched posture.

She tries to put on a dance but she’s way too shy, instead just running her hands down her sides and occasionally turning around. It doesn’t matter though, the men are still eating it up. Probably because of the whole innocence angle. They’re also getting a little handsier than the rest of the guests, knowing she’s too timid to tell them to stop.

You’re just “getting in the groove” of debasing yourself for a bunch of perverts when your least favorite pervert shows his face. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Katelyn, the Know-It-All Huntress. Or maybe more of the Show-It-All Failure.”

Zack’s insult hits hard, probably because of just how accurate it is. It pisses you off, and you lash out with a kick straight at his head. But Zack’s strength is still superior, and he catches the kick with ease before tugging on your leg, causing you to lose your balance and fall flat on your ass. Again, your breasts manage to bounce the bikini top out of the way, treating the crowd to another look at your nipples. Damn it. After saying nobody has the right to look at your naked body, the whole damn village is getting a good look…

As you put your top back in place Zack continues his taunting, still holding your leg hostage as he speaks. “I knew you’d end up in here. That much was obvious. But landing yourself in the whorehouse on the _same day_ you arrive? That’s gotta be a new record.” Your blood boils, but you feel the heat in your nethers more than anywhere else.

“Anyway, get up off your ass because that ass is mine now. I rented you,” he commands. You look at him skeptically.

“I’m not sure you know how many monsters I’ve slain in the Old World. If my ‘price’ is decided by my worth, there’s no way trash like you could afford me.”

“Oh yeah?” Zack says, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. “Then what do you think of this?”

The paper reads ‘Katelyn – Failed Huntress – 0 pts – FREE’. It even has the Astera seal on it, guaranteeing its authenticity.

“WHAT!?” you exclaim. “FREE!? Why the hell am I free?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” begins the ever-helpful Zack. “If you end up in the Lounge after failing a hunt, renting you is 100% free. It’s about your productivity _in Astera,_ and if you’re getting smacked around by monsters, you’re not being very productive. In fact, you’re taking away from other peoples’ productivity to come save your ass, so you should be thankful you’re not _paying_ me to fuck you.”

You furiously try to free your leg from his grip so you can kick him with it again, but it’s no use. Once he gets tired of your antics he pulls you off the platform and tosses you over his shoulder. Your audience cheers as you get hauled off like a sack of potatoes to serve your renter, scowling and flipping the crowd off with both hands the whole time.

“L-Later, partner…” your handler says.

You’re taken to a cushioned corner booth, big enough to seat many people, but currently only being occupied by Zack. He sits down and unzips his pants before finally taking you off his shoulder and placing you on his lap. You can feel his dick resting on your back. Determined to get this over with as quickly as possible, you try to take him into you, but he presses your hips down and keeps you from moving. Apparently he won’t let it be that easy.

He begins by reaching around and springing your bikini top out of the way yet again. Grabbing both your tits roughly, he forces a girly moan out of you. It may be the most embarrassing noise you’ve ever made. Aside from being big, perky, and the object of many men’s lust, your boobs have always been extremely sensitive. Your bitchy attitude and rejection of sexual advances have always kept this secret under wraps, but Zack’s damned hands have your weakness just as exposed as your body itself.

“Big AND sensitive, huh? With tits like these, I don’t know why you ever tried to be anything but a whore.”

You growl, but it’s quickly replaced with moans, each one more embarrassing than the last. Your nipples, already hard from your shameful dancing for the crowd, make frequent targets for Zack’s strong fingers as he treats you like a toy. Mauling your tits expertly and prodding every single square inch of pliable skin, his hands are the greatest thing you’ve felt in a long time. Fuck. You’re like putty in his hands, and your body is all too happy to let him know, squirming around and crying out sweetly.

Your idiotic brain suddenly has an idea it should have had a long time ago. In order to at least deny him the satisfaction of hearing your voice, you cover your mouth with both hands. You’re still twitching and occasionally thrusting your chest into his hands, but at least he can’t hear the effect he’s having on you. This, however, doesn’t fly with the Field Team Leader.

“Hands down like a good little girl. Don’t try to hide what a slut you are.” You obviously ignore him. It’s bad enough that you have to let him grope you like this, but you can at least protect some shred of dignity. Yet, your rebellion ends prematurely when he smacks you upside the head with that usual superior strength. Your hands drop from your mouth in compliance right away, not eager to find out what happens if you defy him again.

You’re practically singing your arousal as his onslaught on your vulnerable breasts continues. Oh no, this is bad… Even though it’s just your boobs, you feel yourself getting close…

“O-O-Okay Zack *ahhh~* you’ve had your fun. You got to *TOOOOOUCH* them. Now let me d-d-dAAAAnce more…” Your voice holds no authority as you practically beg Zack to let you go, sounding like a completely different person than the woman who arrived at Astera this morning.

He doesn’t even reply. He just starts groping you harder, molding your white orbs to the shape of his hands and running this thumbs back and forth across your nipples rapidly. With nothing but this thin black fabric between your sopping wet pussy and him, you’re sure he can feel every drop of the juices he’s getting out of you. He knows. There’s no way he doesn’t know. He knows you can’t take it and that’s why he won’t give your boobs a break. Not until-

“FUCK I’M CUMMING!” You squeal like a whore for the entire lounge to hear. You thrust your hips against nothing, your body confused about how you reached orgasm without anything touching your sex at all. As angry as you are at being forced to climax in such a shameful way, all you can do is cry out in pleasure as the culprit keeps squeezing your milky white orbs. You’ve never been more humiliated by how sensitive your boobs are. Fuck…

No thanks to the powerful fingers still molesting your tits, your orgasm finally dies down. Spent, you fall limply backwards, begrudgingly allowing your body to be supported by the chest of the attractive but disrespectful man behind you. Unfortunately, that’s when Zack makes his move.

Without warning, he lifts you up, tugs your bikini bottom to the side, and impales you on his cock straight to the hilt. You howl as he takes your entire tunnel, an act made easy by how soaking wet you are. With your afterglow rudely interrupted your pussy begins trembling, already threatening to give up another orgasm when you’ve barely suffered through the first.

“You _actually_ came with just your rack, huh? I guess the women who act the toughest are really just trying hide that they’re the weakest. Don’t worry though, I’ll give you something to _really_ cum about.”

Every word out of this man’s mouth makes you want to kill him, but given the state he’s got you in, you can’t even put up a fight. Your only option is to squeeze his cock angrily, but your walls are powerless against his thick, hard shaft. You moan from your own attempt at defiance, and Zack laughs as he begins fucking his free rental slut.

He’s an absolute monster. You didn’t get a good look at it before, but with it lodged inside your pussy, you’re made aware of just how huge his rod is as it fucks you without mercy. He doesn’t even bother moving his hips, instead grabbing you by the ass and slamming you down on his cock over and over again. A torrent of moans and wails spill out of your open mouth as your mind abandons all pretense of being a strong woman who’s in control. You sound more like a helpless girl being claimed by her male superior. Your cries even catch the attention of some patrons, who turn away from the other girls to enjoy watching your huge boobs bouncing erotically.

Your eyes roll back and your tongue lolls out of your mouth as Zack’s dick keeps battering your cervix on every stroke. You keep trying to fix your expression, to at least make it look like he’s not fucking you senseless, but your face goes right back to that shameful state as the pleasure beats your willpower over and over again. His cock is too good. It’s not fair. “Ith noh hair…” you mewl.

Before long you can feel your body tensing up again, ready to indulge in another orgasm. The back of your mind says to do something before he gets another one out of you, but the front of your brain says to keep moaning like a bitch in heat. You try catching your breath, but it’s impossible with how fast and hard you’re getting fucked. The task of rewarding Zack with constant slutty noises keeps you constantly out of breath. You try to feebly squirm out of his grasp, but that just gets you lodged onto his cock at different angles, allowing him to hit sweet spots that bring you even more unwanted pleasure. No, not like this… Fuck… Fuck…!

“C… CUMMING!!!” You throw your head back and scream at the top of your lungs, any sense of self-restraint having been fucked out of you by the stronger hunter. Your cunt is absolutely awash in girlcum, giving the bastard everything he needs to keep dropping you onto his shaft throughout your climax.

“Thank me for this orgasm I’m giving you,” Zack commands.

In no state to argue, you whine pitifully, “Thhhhank youuuuuu…”

You buck your hips as your pussy squeezes down against Zack, once again embarrassing itself as it cums long before your partner. By the sound of it, the entire lounge is cheering for just how hard you’re cumming and screaming, ensuring not a soul in the building is unaware of the orgasm you’re having. Zack… and his cock… are too strong…

The next several minutes are all a blur. Your cunt can’t catch a break, getting owned by Zack’s cock over and over again. Your heavy rack gets ogled by plenty of patrons, giving the denizens of the New World a sight that people in the Old World only dreamed about. As if your rolled back eyes and lolled tongue aren’t enough, Zack orders you to show peace signs with both hands, which you numbly agree to in the absence of any brainpower to think otherwise. Just when you’re starting to think you’ll be stuck on this jerk’s dick for all eternity, he finally reaches a climax of his own.

Every nook and cranny of your pussy and womb are filled with his superior seed. You clench your toes as hard as you clench your tunnel as you’re sent into yet another orgasm. Being stuffed full of cock, cum, and humiliation, it feels like you’ve lost your place among the hunters. Every spurt of cum against your quivering tunnel feels like it’s locking you into your proper role as a woman. Why bother trying to fight monsters when powerful hunters like Zack can do it better than you, then come home and bang you like the slut you are?

Even with cum leaking out of your fuckhole around his cock, Zack still isn’t done. He contents himself to tweak one of your nipples like a knob as he keeps pumping cum into you and lusty moans out of you. After what feels like minutes, he finally frees your hot, cumplugged pussy from his member and deposits you onto the floor facedown.

“Welcome to Astera, Katelyn. Hopefully you understand your role here much better now. I look forward to taming that pitiful pussy of yours again.”


	5. Finding Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a problematic first hunt, Katelyn looks for another chance to prove herself.

Walking around Astera is a much different experience today than it was yesterday. In just one day, your reputation has taken a major hit. Everyone openly ogles you as you walk past, and a few people even offer you some wonderful catcalling. No one in the Old World was foolish enough to open their mouths as you walked by… Your nerves are solid so you take it in stride, but Liz isn’t so lucky. She tries to start a conversation with you several times, but gets startled out of it every time a “compliment” is thrown her way. Eventually you both reach the Commander.

“Assignment,” you state flatly.

“Ah, Katelyn, you’re back. I’d say it’s good to see you, but I already saw plenty of you yesterday. As I understand, you were squashed by a Great Jagras,” the Commander replies flippantly.

Tch…

“A simple mistake. Give me another assignment and I’ll show you what I’m capable of.”

“Another one?” the Commander asks. “What assignment am I supposed to give a huntress who can’t even handle the least dangerous monster in the New World? Granted, that’s _all_ huntresses, but you were regarded quite highly when you arrived. All of my confidence in you has gone out the window. Also, call me sir. None of that one-word demand crap. I run a tighter ship than that.”

“The ‘ship’ you run forces women to work as strippers and prostitutes. You haven’t earned anything from me, least of all a title,” you huff.

The Commander slams his hands down on the table between you two. “You will respect my authority! I don’t care what you think of me, you’ll call me sir because I’m in charge around here! It’s as simple as that!” he roars.

You slam your own hands down on the table as well. “I don’t have to respect anything about a sexist pig like you! Just give us a damned assignment!” you roar back.

You both lean in, your faces a mere inch from each other. Invisible sparks fly as you exchange vicious expressions, never once breaking eye contact. It’s hard not to notice that, despite being middle-aged, he’s still very rugged and muscular. Still, he’s past his prime. You could take him. Maybe you could even knock him out before the guards showed up.

“P-Please Commander!” Liz pipes up, eager to defuse the situation. “Just give us another shot. I wasn’t being as helpful as I could, so some blame lies with me as well. I’ll be sure to do my homework this time, so Katelyn will be completely prepared. You have to have something, right?” Placated by the sweet girl, you both back away from the table.

“Well, it’s obvious which one of you is the _reasonable_ member of the pair…” God you want to punch him. “Fine. There’s been a Kulu-Ya-Ku wandering the Ancient Forest. Everyone keeps telling me it’s going to get in the way of something important, like setting up a camp. Personally, I don’t see how an oversized chicken is going to cause any problems for anyone, but it’s all yours. See if you can get it out of there. I’d rather not hear about it again, but I’m fully prepared for you to disappoint me.”

You answer, “Kulu-Ya-Ku are easy. Your chicken’s as good as dead. Come on Liz, let’s get this over with.”


	6. Hunt: Kulu-Ya-Ku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn hunts a Kulu-Ya-Ku.

You meant what you said. Kulu-Ya-Ku are easy. You strap an enormous greatsword to your back, capable of felling such a weak monster in just a few blows. Ready to prove your worth, you leave the camp-

“Wait!” Liz shouts. You stop and turn, looking back at her expectantly.

“Take this with you. Kulu-Ya-Ku are known to arm themselves with sturdy boulders when threatened. This Flash Pod will make it drop the rock immediately, leaving it vulnerable.”

“Uh… thanks. I don’t know how worried I am about a chicken carrying a rock, but thanks.”

Liz sends you off with the advice that Kulu-Ya-Ku love eating eggs. Knowing this, it doesn’t take long to find your prey. Sure enough, it’s right in another monster’s nest. You swing your sword back and charge it…

Charge it…

You keep charging…

There! You bring the full weight of your swing down! Directly against the dry desert ground. The damned thing moved at the last second… It quickly punishes you by slashing with both talons, knocking you flat on your back. Damn it. You get to your feet as quickly as you can and roll away. You were a split second away from the monster leaping directly on top of you. Instead, you stagger away, your balance shaken from the impact.

Okay, you walked away from that a little worse off, but you’re on your feet now. With your sword drawn, you attentively wait for an opening. The bird advances on you, and you quickly dodge- This sword is heavy…! You can’t dodge at all with it drawn! The monster’s beak collides with you before you can dodge, knocking you down again.

As quickly as you can, you stand up and sheath your sword on your back. You’re far less maneuverable with it than you expected. The trick will be to lure the chicken into attacking so that you have enough of an opening to retaliate. Which turns out to be easy. Once you have enough distance, you see it bend its legs, the telltale sign that it’s about to leap on you. Dodging preemptively gives you plenty of time to draw your sword and begin charging. There, it’s positioned perfectly to be hit by your attack. Here it goes! …Wait. What’s it doing?

Just as you’re about to deliver a massive overhead swing, the Kulu-Ya-Ku pulls a boulder out of the ground. Your sword hits it dead-on, then flies out of your hands to land behind you. Damn it! Your sword should have been able to slice right through such a tiny rock. What the hell happened?

Not one to fight unarmed, you turn around to retrieve your sword. Unfortunately, this turns out to be fatal. The Kulu-Ya-Ku charges after you and savagely smashes the boulder into the back of your head, bringing an end to the fight. You should have used the Flash Pod…


	7. The Commander's Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katelyn's failed hunt sends her right back to the Lounge, where The Commander vents his disappointment with her performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter.

“Hey whore, your pasties fell off again!” yells someone in the crowd.

“ _Thank you,_ ” you reply irritably, picking up some flimsy, black hearts at your feet and pressing them against your nipples. Here you are, again, in Astera’s Lounge. After you complained about a bikini top that didn’t fit you, management gave you some pasties to guarantee that your boobs could keep some modesty. And that would work great, if your nipples weren’t sticking up like eraser nubs as a disgraceful side effect of this disgraceful dance you’re putting on. Thanks to that, your pasties won’t stay on at all.

The band has been playing fast-paced songs since you got here, meaning you have to move around a lot trying to keep up. Your arms keep bumping into your tits and making them bounce as you make broad sweeping motions. To everyone’s delight, you’re sure… Every time you do any footwork, you feel your tiny black thong digging into your crotch, but there’s been no lull in the music for you to pull it free. It’s not like it’s hiding much anyway. Bystanders take in nearly every inch of your creamy white skin as you spin around, kick your legs, and pop your chest to the beat of the song. Scowling the whole time. Why does your body react with lust whenever you’re performing for these assholes? You hate every single one of them.

Liz is in no better shape. Her yellow sling is back again, still too narrow to even conceal her areolae. And she’s still not great at dancing, but she’s at least moving with the music this time. Her eyes are closed, her hands are running through her hair, and her hips are swinging back and forth with a quick rhythm. Stitched eyebrows and pursed lips show a look of total embarrassment, but that doesn’t bother her viewers at all. Oh. Someone just pulled one side of her swimsuit so now a boob is in full view, but she seems oblivious. Hopefully she opens her eyes soon and notices.

Your improvised routine brings you a bit too close to the edge of the platform, letting a hand snag the back of your thong. Which is not an easy task, considering the back is a string so thin that it slipped between your substantial asscheeks. It doesn’t stop him from using the thing like a leash, though.

“HEY YOU SHITHEAD! LET GO OF MY FUCKING PANTIES, HANDS-”

“I DON’T HAVE TO LET GO OF A DAMN THING!” the man bellows, his volume far exceeding your own. Looking back in shock, you see that the voice belongs to none other than the Commander.

“Ugh, GREAT,” you sigh. “Now the old coot is on a power trip. Just fuck off, would you?”

“Enough backtalk. I rented you. You’re mine. And that’s ‘sir’ to you.” With no further discussion, he starts pulling your thong backwards. Fuck, he’s strong for an old man! You try to pull away, but your pelvis is no match for his hand. You lose your balance as he pulls you off the platform, causing you to fall backwards into his arms. You growl viciously as he holds you in a bear hug.

He twirls you around to face him and impatiently asks, “The fuck are these?” The brute smacks your tits so hard your pasties fly off. “That’s better.” Son of a bitch, you can’t keep your nipples out of sight to save your life in this village…!

You cross an arm across your boobs, hiding them from everyone’s prying eyes. “Go to hell! I’m not calling you sir and I’m not letting your dysfunctional dick anywhere near me, Commander or no- *UGH!*”

Before you can finish complaining, your renter brings his hands down on both your shoulders with enough force to make you crumple to your knees like a cardboard box. How is he so strong!? You wince as the demonstration of his power deals a serious blow to your self-esteem. Unfortunately, you’re pulled out of your self-pity by a cock landing on the bridge of your nose. Gulp. What is it with these islanders and their size? Not to mention the dark color, quite different from your skin’s undefiled shade of white.

“N-Not bad, for an old geezer… You can put it away though. I’m not touching it.”

“I’m the one in charge around here. I’ve decided you’re sucking my dick, so suck it, whore. It’s all you’re good for around here anyway.”

Really, he thinks you’ll do this here, in the middle of the dance floor? There are so many people, there’s no way. You begin to stand up which immediately depletes the Commander’s patience, so he grabs your head and pushes it against his cock.

“*GLPH!*” Damn this bastard…!

You press your hands against his thighs but go nowhere, his grip on your head too powerful to overcome. Your nose might as well be glued to his crotch. It doesn’t stop you from trying, but it does stop you from breathing.

“Go ahead and try, huntress. If you couldn’t outmuscle a Great Jagras, you can’t outmuscle me.” With that, he grips your hair and starts shoving your throat up and down on his rod.

“*GLCK GLCK GLUCK GLUCK CLCK*”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say down there, but you better be calling me sir. You’re all talk anyway, so you better get that right, at least.” You throw several names at him, all muffled by the meat claiming your mouth, but not one of them is “sir”.

You sound no different than the submissive, cocksucking skanks you’ve looked down on in the past, allowing men to treat them like objects. Yet, here you are in their shoes, and your skills as a hunter aren’t helping at all. You start pressing into his legs harder, your arms bending exaggeratedly at the elbow as you struggle with all your might. Yet, the man somehow remains unmoved as he slams your head against his fuckstick so hard that he knocks a few marbles loose. The crowd cheers as your arms fall and you slouch forward, allowing your mouth to be used as a cocksocket with no resistance. Dizzy and disoriented, the only sensations you register are the fulfilling movement of your head, and a wonderful itch spreading in your nethers. That’s not right… This doesn’t feel good, does it?

You regain your bearings about half a minute later, infuriated at being mistreated by this douchebag Commander. As brute force has been ineffective, you start smacking his thighs to make it painful enough that he has to let you go. But his thighs are so rock-solid it’s like smacking a brick wall.

“*GLUCK GLUCK! MMPH MMPH! GLUCK GLUCK!*” you continue, your objections getting lost in the obscene sounds being forced from you.

 “These are what _real_ muscles feel like, Katelyn. They’re not about to give out because of a few girly slaps from a stripper.”

GRRRRR… You’ve had enough! You’re a hunter, not a stripper! You won’t be insulted like this! You reel one arm back and punch his thigh full force, determined to make this piece of shit take back his words.

OOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!

“*MMMMmmmm MMMMmmmm MMMMMMMMmmm…*” you whine. You shut your eyes, wincing in pain while you rub your sore knuckles with the hand that wasn’t foolish enough to punch solid iron. The steel man keeps plunging your throat onto his warm length all the while, not even registering your attempt at retaliation.

“Ha, nice try, wimpy huntress.” He starts feeling up the muscles in your arm with his free hand, finding only lean and nubile flesh with little resistance against his coarse hands. “If that’s all the muscle you have behind those twigs, you’re never getting another assignment from me. Stick to sucking cock, you’re obviously better at it.” His insult generates more applause from the crowd, and your face goes crimson with anger and shame. Yet, your pussy seems to have a different attitude, heating up as if being called weak is its favorite thing on the planet.

You resume slapping his thighs, though it’s more for your sanity’s benefit than any real hope of accomplishing anything. You can’t bear the thought of submitting, even if you know you’re stuck here until he’s done with you. Fortunately, that won’t be for much longer, since you can feel him pulsing in your throat as he approaches his peak. Unfortunately, he’s speeding up again, bashing your head against his crotch hard enough to kill brain cells. Your mind goes blank, leaving your body’s instincts to take over as your mouth gets thoroughly used. A hand, probably your own, slips between your thighs and you realize at once just how desperately hot and wet you are. Struggling but being overpowered every step of the way… did it really make you this aroused? That thought, and all others, are interrupted as the Commander’s climax begins.

“Drink up, huntress! And be sure to address me properly while you do it!”

You lifelessly throw your palms at his legs one more time before letting your arms fall limply to your sides. The bastard keeps your lips kissing the base of his cock the whole time, ensuring his hot cum bypasses your mouth entirely and gets sent straight into your stomach. Your pussy clenches, staining both your thong and the floor with your arousal. He’s too strong for you to move your head a millimeter, so you simply stay kneeling and allow yourself to be used like a cheap slut. When a particularly long and hot rope hits the back of your throat, you feel your body light up like a Christmas tree. You sense danger, so you pull your head back with everything you’ve got, managing to move less than an inch before being slammed back onto his shaft. Despite your strength and training, he’s handling you so easily, leaving you no choice but to swallow every drop. You falter for a second and feel a slight sense of thrill, followed by a large sense of dread as you realize what’s coming. Oh no… nonono… You are NOT having an orgasm from swallowing this guy’s cum…!

“KMMMLNG!” With nothing but the violation of your mouth and throat, your body decides to make you a cumming, cocksucking whore in front of everyone. You remain paralyzed through your frustrating orgasm, aside from the shocks running through your hips, making them jump with enough force that your asscheeks shake a little atop your feet. The Commander finishes coating your throat and pulls out, but long before you’re done being cursed with your own climax. A feeling of emptiness overtakes you as you cum while filled with nothing but shame. You look up at the sturdy man, your face sending a conflicting message as your eyes squint in anger and your tongue lolls out of your mouth.

“You haven’t addressed me properly,” the Commander chides.

“Thhhhhank you, ssssssir,” you slur thoughtlessly, wishing to take the words back as soon as they leave your mouth.

Out of the corner of your eye, you spot Zack walking past, his height making him visible even above the crowd that’s gathered to watch your unwilling mouthfucking. Draped over his shoulder, there’s a cute girl wearing a yellow sli- oh, that’s Liz. You both make eye contact for a second, and she mouths “Sorry, pard.” You try to warn her about the dangers of Zack’s huge dick and how good it feels, but you can’t be heard over the sound of spectators calling you names. Yet, no one’s voice can be heard louder than the Commander’s.

“What a good huntress whore, finally showing some respect. But did you SERIOUSLY have an orgasm just from sucking my cock?” You shake your head as you continue glaring at him, but forget to put your tongue back into your dicksucking mouth. Oops. “You’re as bad a liar as you are a huntress. Look at how wet you are! If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you LIKE being treated like a harlot.”

You growl, but it comes out sounding more feminine than you intended. “Fuck you, s- jerk! I’m not a harlot, I’m a huntres- hunter! I don’t *LIKE*” You cover your mouth as your voice cracks like a young girl, earning mockery from the whole audience.

“Have it your way, Katelyn. You’ll be calling me ‘sir’ again soon enough.” He pushes you with his foot, which is all it takes to knock you onto your back, still afterglowing. You’re getting the feeling that arguing may not have been the best idea.

“Wait…” you sigh. “You already came. You’re done. I go back to dancing now, that’s how it works.”

He wraps one finger around the bottom of your saturated panties and tugs hard enough to snap them in two. The solid slab of a man then grabs your ankles and folds your legs back until your feet are beside your head. This doesn’t look good…

“I’m not done until I say so. I’m the Commander around here, which you don’t seem to understand. I’ll just have to pound it into your stupid slutty cunt so hard that you’ll never forget it!”

“Wait, can’t we talk- *OHHHHHH!*” True to his word, he pounds himself into your stupid slutty cunt hard enough to force a small jet of love juice out of it. A mini-orgasm shoots through you the second he enters your thirsty sex, causing you to moan like the slut that you know you aren’t. If only you could stop acting like it…

“Are you cumming again already? By the Sapphire Star, you really are just a common whore who picked up a sword and thought she could fight monsters. You can’t even fight my cock worth a damn! Whoever recommended you was out of their mind!”

You don’t even get a chance to reply as he starts ramming you in earnest, the sound of flesh against flesh rising above the constant cheers of the bystanders. It’s fine, you didn’t have a respectable reply anyway. You’re still too busy steaming in shame to form words. Locked in a seeding press, you have no chance of escaping from beneath the weight of this irritatingly muscular man. It doesn’t stop you from trying, though. Your legs are useless while folded across your chest and waggling around with every thrust, so you try clawing against the floor to drag yourself away. It’s equally as useless. You’re stuck being subjected to nonstop, humiliating pleasure that has you wailing to the crowd like an obedient pet.

“Trying to run away, huntress? Is that what you do when hunting monsters, too?” the Commander taunts.

Most of your fight is gone, replaced with the cock that’s filling you to the brim on every stroke. It’s difficult to stand up to someone who’s pressing you into the floor and fucking you however they please. Still, you do your best to give a spirited response.

“Y-YOU B-B-BAAAAASHTARD! I-I’LL K-K-KIIIIIIILL YOU!”

“I’m supposed to be afraid of a girl who can’t even kill an overgrown bird? Don’t make me laugh!”

Your whole body heaves as the Commander plows your pussy with far more force than a delicate huntress like yourself can handle. Your tits would be bouncing like crazy if not for the weight of your legs, and your renter, sandwiching you into the ground. From your obscene perspective on the floor, you note the contrast between your pure white form, and the tanned islander body rutting against yours. The paleness of your skin has been a point of pride in the past, but now it just makes you look like a foolish outsider getting impaled on the natives’ cocks. Maybe that’s all you are… just a stupid white girl who wandered into a strange land and can’t fend for herself…

“Shtaaahp…” you whine, slurring your words as your tongue hangs out of your mouth. “Leh me go, or… I’ll kill youUUUUUU!!!” you squeal as the Commander fucks you fast enough to drive the last thoughts of resistance out of your sluttified mind.

“Nobody’s going to take threats seriously from some whore who’s folded like a chair as she gets her cunt stuffed with cock like a helpless bitch! Now, show everyone how weak of a huntress you are, and address me properly while you do it!”

“Ye-e-es sir! *FFFFUUUUUUCCKKKKK!!!*” You comply immediately by squirting around his superior member, your flower never standing a chance against such speed and power. Digging your fingernails into the carpet, you make a mess of both your crotch and the Commander’s as you spray girlcum without restraint.  Even as the degrading climax rips through you, your Commander keeps screwing your pussy, forcing it to cum and squirt non-stop for minutes. Finally, and mercifully, he begins cumming inside you.

“You better thank me for this, you useless huntress!”

“THAAA-A-ANK YOUUUU S-SIR!!!” A hot blast of cum fills you right away, followed by another and another. Your walls are absolutely coated, and it quickly feels like there’s no room in your tunnel for anymore semen. Yet, his cum somehow makes room for itself, causing your belly to slightly distend. You grit your teeth for a few seconds before settling into the strange feeling of fullness. There’s an odd freedom in being claimed so thoroughly… It’s like you don’t have to try anymore because of how thoroughly you’ve lost. As the Commander withdraws from your conquered cunt, it makes you start spasming again in another orgasm.

He wipes his brow as he admires his handiwork. That is, you, trembling on the floor with cum dripping from both your mouth and pussy. Your pristine, untouchable body has again been violated by these disrespectful islanders. Your skin is red with a sex flush from your face down to your shoulders, and your tummy is stretched with the cum of this village’s Commander. What a disgraceful state for a hunter… You’re nothing but a prostitute to these people, and you’ve done nothing to prove them wrong.

“Still awake, Katelyn?” the Commander asks. You feebly nod. “Good, you’re so frail I was worried that I might have knocked you out. Get ready for round 2. I have to make sure I’ve disciplined you thoroughly.”

“Yes, sir…” you groan.


End file.
